Un contraste idéntico
by LonelyTea
Summary: Iba a ser dificil conseguirlo, pero Seth amaba a aquella mujer adicta a los tacones, al té y a las oraciones largas y sarcásticas, y nada, ni siquiera una antigua profecía, le iba a hacer separarse de su piel. SETH/OC IMPRIMACIÓN. LEMMON FUERTE.
1. Chapter 1

Beth cerró la maleta sobre su cama y acabó de arreglar su bolso XXL.

Su preciado móvil, ese que le costó miles de cascadas de pucheros a sus padres. Hecho.

Sherrilyn Kenyon, "Bailando con el diablo" para ser más exactos. Que sucia que soy, pensó. Hecho.

Books en pen. Hecho.

Chuches, muchas chuches. Chuches por doquier. Hecho.

Música. Hecho.

Gafas XXL, a juego con su bolso. Hecho.

Y kleenex cuquis, con gatitos. Hecho.

Y su genialisima, especial, alma gemela y orgullosamente cara: cámara profesional. Hecho.

Ya podía marcharse en paz.

Su alma estaba contenta y eso se podía entrever en lo profunda que era su sonrisa. Claro que, no todos los veranos podía irse a pasar tres meses completos al pueblo de su padre: La Push, una reserva natural al lado de un pequeño pueblecito llamado Forks. Y no podía decir donde, porque nunca fue buena en geografía.

Condenadme, siempre decía cuando la gente la regañaba.

Había hecho montones y montones de sobres cursis con letras y textos pasa sus amigos. Ellos sabían que ella no era devota de hacer cosas así, así que quiso dejarles un poco con la boca abierta durante los tres meses, porque no pensaba cogerles el telefono para nada.

Eran sus tres meses, y nadie, salvo sus padres, podía arrebatarle ni un minuto de ellos.

O eso ella pensaba.

Ya era hora. El sol se alzaba imponente en todo su explendor, le regaló una sonrisa de despedida porque no iba a volver a verlo en mucho tiempo. Aunque tampoco la importaba. Se concentró con todas sus ganas en pensar que tenía la suficiente fuerza para bajar la enorme maleta por las escaleras de su casa, porque claro, si te mentalizas de algo casi siempre lo consigues. Casi.

-¡PAPAAAAA!- gritó, dejando fluir por la boca todas las insuficientes fuerzas.

Su moreno padre apareció en el rellano de la puerta, con esa sonrisa blanca tan suya que contrastaba a la perfección con la piel cobriza que cubría su cuerpo. Beth siempre lo envidió por eso, teniendose que aguantar con la piel lechosa de su madre. ¿Acaso los genes decidieron odiarla el día que tuvieron que repartirse? No lo sabía, pero juraba al cielo que no dejaría de intentar oscurecer su piel con sesiones interminables de siestas al sol.

Después del verano, claro.

-¿Por qué no mejor metes toda la ropa en el armario y lo atamos al coche?- dijo su padre en falso tono confidencial. Beth alzó una esculpida ceja y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Por qué no mejor dejas de destilar tanto sarcasmo por la boca y me ayudas con mi preciada e imprescindible maleta, padre?

-Tienes que dejar de leer tanto libro, cariño, porque cuando hablas todo lo que mi mente procesa es blablabla palabra que no se que significa blablabla- se burló el mayor mientras cargaba sin dificultad alguna la enorme maleta.

Beth estuvo tentada a ponerle la zancadilla y mirar desde lo alto como su progenitor danzaba escaleras abajo. Pero no lo hizo. Mas que nada porque a sus hombros iban sus camisetas y vestidos favoritos. No se iba a arriesgar. Ya le escupiría en el café en el desayuno.

Embry Call era todo un personaje. Su padre, al fin y al cabo. Todo un nativo de raza Quileute y Makah, orgulloso de su descendencia, contagiandole a ella el adorar su sangre mestiza. Pues Beth era nada mas y nada menos que medio nativa, medio griega.

Sí, su padre se fue a otro continente a encontrar el amor.

A ella le encantaba de pequeña acunarse en sus enormes y calientes brazos mientras escuchaba con suma atención la historia de amor de sus padres. No era gran cosa, pero era su historia, y a Beth le apasionaba la forma con la que su padre le describía el momento exacto en el que puso los ojos en aquella estudiante de intercambio de ojos azules y pelo encendido. Sus palabras, aunque sencillas, eran mágicas. Beth cerraba los ojos e imaginaba el momento. Su padre había mencionado una vez una palabra, pero su infantil mente no supo ponerle significado.

Imprimación.

Pero todo llega a su tiempo, y Beth se fue haciendo más mayor. Ya podía escuchar todas aquellas leyendas nativas de su padre. Poniendole aún más atencion. Se perdía entre frase y frase para que todas se grabaran a fuego en su mente. No quería olvidarse de nada. Quería empaparse de toda la cultura quileute que su padre le pudiera ofrecer. Así como la de su madre, aunque eso era otra historia. Nunca se sintió tan conectada como lo estaba con su parte quileute.

Aunque eso nunca se lo revelaría a su madre.

Cogió su enorme bolso y se lo colgó con soltura al hombro. Taconeó un poco al suelo como despedida a su habitación y antes de irse le sacó una foto. Por si se ponía melancólica. Bajó las escaleras hacia la planta inferior y, al ver que sus padres la estaban esperando en el coche, cerró con impaciencia la puerda de la entrada con llave, doble vuelta.

Se deslizó en el asiento trasero, justo al lado de un enorme Husky llamado Boobie que, tan descaradamente descarado como siempre, acarició su mejilla con una lengua larga y babeante. Beth rió y apartó al perro para limpiarse los restos viscosos del rostro, no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada. Menos mal que esa mañana, por simple y monumental pereza, se había abstenido de todo maquillaje.

-¿Estas cómoda, Beth?- los claros ojos de su madre se clavaron en ella y se arrugaron cuando ésta la ofreció una maternal sonrisa, de esas que llevaban la marca Parthena Atanasiadis por toda su longitud.

-Si, madre. Boobie sabe como hacer compañía a una mujer.

-Tú no eres mujer hasta que yo te de permiso, jovencita- Embry miró por el retrovisor a su pequeña mientras giraba la curva que les haría perder de vista su casa. Pues claro que su única y joven hija no iba a ser nombrada con tal apelativo que la alejaba más si podía de él. Ella todavía era pequeña, 18 años no era ser mayor de edad en su cabeza, aunque todo el universo dijera lo contrario.

-Me voy a poner la música bien alta para ahogar estas ganas que tengo de refutar tus palabras con argumentos como la menstruación o el carnet de conducir, papá- dicho y hecho, se calzó los auriculares y dejó que la electrizante música rock sedara sus sentidos. No sin antes escuchar algo como "Ves Thena, palabras demasiado difíciles, esta niña me va a matar" venir de su padre.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir para que el viaje hasta tierras quileutes se hiciera más corto. Boobie apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y también durmió.

* * *

Seth se levantó radiante esa mañana, o mejor, más radiante de lo normal. Incluso decidió arreglar por completo su habitación de hombre. Tenía energías para dar y regalar. Sentía que hoy podría cambiar la órbita del mundo. Y ni el nublado cielo de La Push podría cambiar eso.

Bajó de un salto todas las escaleras de la casa que compartía con su hermana, Leah, quien sorbía delicadamente de una taza que rezaba "Diosa Licántropa" en su superficie. Se acercó a ella y la besó la mejilla rápida y velozmente, esperando, como sucedió, que la mujer se apartara con cara de profunda repulsión finjida.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Parece que se te ha colado una lagartija en los calzoncillos por la noche, Seth.

El nombrado se estiró y tocó el techo con la palma de la mano. Por un momento recordó cómo tuvo que agrandar la puerta cuando compraron la casa para poder entrar perfectamente por ella.

-No me pasa nada, mujer. Sólo quería regalarle un poco de amor a mi hermana preferida.

-No lo hagas. No te he preparada café, me he comido todos los bollos que quedaban y encima me voy a chivar a Lena de lo que acabas de decir - Leah se terminó lo restante del vaso y fue a dejarlo en la cocina, esa semana le tocaba recogerla a Seth y no pensaba ponerle las cosas muy fáciles. Ya era mayorcito. Cogió sus llaves de la encimera de la entrada y desapareció por la puerta tan rápidamente que a Seth casi no le dio tiempo a ver el beso volado que Leah le mandó.

Ay, como quería a su amargada hermana.

Seth entonces se dispuso a recoger toda la casa, que, aunque pequeña, parecía tener un conjuro ancestral que hacía que se ensuciara muy continuamente. O tal vez fuera por todas las reuniones de la manada que se realizaban a la semana en ella. Quien sabe. Se preparó para limpiar: guantes, camiseta de Leah, calzoncillos muy sexys, gorro también de Leah y como no, pañuelo en el rostro para aguantar la compostura al limpiar el baño, también de Leah.

Se hizo una foto y se la mandó a su hermana. No esperó ni cinco minutos para obtener la advertencia de muerte que esta le mandó si no se quitaba su camiseta preferida. Seth le recordó lo que disfrutó comiendose los bollos que tanto a él le gustaban. Leah solo le mandó una frase obscena y la promesa de una cena envenenada.

Ay, como quería a su vulgar hermana.

Dejó la casa tan limpia que se podría comer en los suelos si uno quería, o si sin querer se le caía la comida y esta era tan deliciosa que no se podía desaprovechar. Era un hombre de 33 años con apariencia de 25 muy precabido.

Y que todavía vivía con su hermana Leah y al lado de su madre Sue, su padrastro Charlie y su medio hermana Lena. La vida es preciosa.

Se cambió de ropa y dejó la de su hermana perfectamente doblada en el sofá, tampoco quería morir. Había quedado con los chicos en First Beach para jugar un partido de rugby en toda regla. Siete licántropos colisionando unos con otro, iba a ser una gran partido. No tardó mucho en bajar a la arenosa playa desde su casa, allí ya estaban todos esperandole porque, como siempre, llegaba tarde.

Alcanzó a recoger un balón que volaba con destreza hacia su rostro.

-¡Llegas tarde, pequeñajo!

Seth bufó por lo bajo mientras le devolvía el balón a Paul. ¡Siempre con la misma historia! Ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, incluso había licántropos nuevos de menos edad, como Lucas y Joel, pero a todos sus amigos de mayor edad se les había quedado grabada su imagen como la del pequeño de la manada. Era algo con lo que tendría que vivir.

Jacob le indicó como habían conformado los equipos y le reclamó en el suyo propio. Iban contra Paul, Quil, Collin y Joel, éste último muy reciente en el clan. Y el partido comenzó, con los vitoreos y gritos de Rachel, Clarie, Nessie y Cloe.

Y el humor de Seth mejoró más, a ser posible, al verse rodeado de su familia.

Más tarde todos, salvo Jacob, Collin y Lucas, se sentaron a descansar del duro partido. Lo necesitaban. Paul puso en su sitio su rodilla rota y esperó a que esta se curase bajo los reclamos y gritos de Rachel. Quil dramatizaba un poco su lesión en el hombro para que Clarie le hiciera todavía más arrumacos de lo normal. Joel se fue a su casa, siendo esta experiencia demasiado fuerte para él.

Seth se tumbó en la arena, ileso por ser el miembro mas rápido de clan y por lo tanto, el que mejor sabía esquivar a un adversario. O a un licántripo con sed de victoria.

-¿A que no sabéis quien se viene a pasar el verano con nosotros?- la voz de Quil rompió el silencio. Volvió a preguntar cuando ningún quileute, o no quileute, le hizo caso.

-¿Quien, Quil?- preguntó por fin Jacob con una sonrisa divertida, sentandose al lado de su Nessie y dejando a los otros dos lobos pasarse la pelota casi desde una punta de la playa a la otra.

-El viejo Embry Call - descubrió, una ola de curiosidad azotó a todos de repente.

-¿Embry?¿Ese que nos abandonó por un par de piernas griegas?- se escuchó el terrible sonido del contacto entre la mano de Rachel y la nuca de Paul- ¡Auch! Pero claro que prefiero las piernas de mi pequeña cuchufleta, pero como te quiero amor mío, ven y bésame.

-Jodido licántropo liante - respondió ésta con una sonrisa total y exasperantemente enamorada.

-Ese mismo, viene con su improta y su hija y se quedan en la casa de la Señora Call - Quil se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Clarie- ya era hora, después de 18 años, de que tuviera la deciencia de aparecer por aquí y dejarnos ver a su descendencia.

-Creo que tiene miedo de que los lobos se la echen encima, ya sabéis como es Embry, tan sobreprotector como lo era su madre con él- murmuró Jacob, seguidamente soltó una destornillante carcajada - o es eso, o que no quiere que veamos como los años le han estropeado desde que dejó atrás su espíritu licántropo.

-No seas mala persona, Jake- le reprendió Rennesme con una finjida mueca de desagrado- a lo mejor los años le han tratado mejor que a Jared o a Sam.

Todos formaron un perfecto coro de burbujeantes risas.

-No se lo digais a Sam.

-Tranquila, Nessie. No has dicho nada que no estuvieramos pensado todos- Clarie acarició su brazo y le regaló una reconfortante sorisa. Al fin y al cabo, eran las mejores amigas del mundo.

De nuevo, Seth sintió una especie de alegre impaciencia. No pudo quedarse quieto y se levantó, tan solo para saltar de un lado hacia otro dentro del circulo que conformaba la pandilla. Él recordaba con mucho cariño a Embry, se habían telefoneado varias veces en estos largos años y sabía perfectamente que no dejaría que ninguno de la reserva mirara más de dos minutos seguidos a su única hija. Seth nunca había visto una foto de ella, y tampoco había tenido el valor para pedirsela a Embry.

No quería que éste atravesara de un salto la distancia entre los dos y le cortara el cuello. Le gustaba vivir.

Sólo sabía que se llamaba Elisabeth y que fue concebida bajo un árbol en las arenas de Second Beach, como Embry les había informado una hora después de tal acto al transformarse en un gran lobo gris. Insconscientemente, claro. Dos meses después, éste se iba de la reserva colgado del brazo de una pequeña griega de piel marmólea. No como la de un vampiro, pero casi. Había conocido a Parthena cuantro meses antes en un intercambio del insituto de La Push, junto a la clase de Arte, y no había dudado en irse bajo sus faldas cuando ésta tuvo que volver a su hogar.

Y en los 19 años restantes no había vuelto a pisar tierras Quileutes.

No es que estuviera enfadado con alguno de ellos, en lo más mínimo, pero como muy bien dijo él en una de sus tantas cartas a la manada, los años pasan efímeros junto al objeto de tu imprimación y el fruto que ese amor había engendrado. Dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida. Tampoco había dejado de ver a su madre, pues ésta, aunque ya anciana, estaba llena de vida y no dudaba en recorrer medio mundo para ir a visitar a su único hijo y a su única nieta.

Aunque claro, secretamente todos sabían que la fiesta que había allí no era la misma en la tranquila Push. La Señora Call era una mujer anciana e inteligente.

Quil volvió a retomar la palabra.

-Y creo que no tardará en llegar. La verdad es que no os tendría que haber dicho nada, pero ¡Que le den! No le debemos ningun favor por todos estos años de abandono.

-Tenemos que jugarsela a lo grande- los ojos de Jacob brillaban con emoción traviesa.

-Uy, yo me voy de aquí, no quiero ser parte de vuestros planes maléficos, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta, Nessie?- la hermosa Clarie se puso en pie, dejando caer la cabeza de Quil a la fría arena, y le tendió un brazo a la híbrida. Juntas se perdieron entre los placeres de notar las olas chocar contra sus pies mientras caminaban por la orilla y hablaban de cualquier cosa que les pasara por la mente.

-Prosigamos.

Seth se volvió a dejar caer sobre la arena cuando vio que la impaciencia que le consumía no remitía. Y lo peor es que no sabía el origen de dicho sentimiento. Algo iba a ocurrir, estaba seguro. Trazaba figuras con el dedo sobre la arena y respiraba profundamente para captar el olor salado del mar.

Y en una de esas profundas inspiraciones pudo captar otro tipo de esencia, como a coco y dulces. Miró a su alrededor y solo estaban sus amigos trazando un plan de ataque que dejaría a Embry sin ganas de volver a pasarse otros 18 años sin volver. Pero no eran ellos la fuente de tan sutil y delicado aroma.

Entonces alzó la mirada y la vio.

Estaba sobre el acantilado, a unos cien metros hacia arriba de su posición. El viento hacía que su melena negra como el carbón danzara alegremente y el vestido que cubría tan clara piel se pegaba a ella como una segunda capa en dirección del caprichoso aire. Llevaba una cámara en sus manos y robaba imagenes del temporal, de las olas que chocaban contra las rocas y de vez en cuando del bosque detras de su persona. Seth, aún desde tan lejos, podía ver que esa hermosa mujer poseía un más hermoso cuerpo, de largas piernas y cintura estrecha, decorado con un par de tacones rojo carmín.

Seth se extrañó de sus aun más extraños pensamientos. Llevaba 33 años sin fijarse mínimamene en una mujer. Y no es que a él le fueran más los chicos, claro que no. Pero cuando uno no vé la necesidad de buscar, tampoco se ve recompensado al encontrar. Seth tenía muchas tareas y deberes entre la universidad y La Push como para concentrarse en otra cosa.

Pero aquella mujer, tan hermosa que había dejado prendados los ojos del licántropo en ella, podría bien ser la excepción. Y eso que todavía no la había mirado a los ojos.

Aún seguía persistente el sentimiento de espera en su pecho, y a ser posible todavía con más fuerza. Seth miraba como la chica tomaba fotos de todo lo que había a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que no la había visto el rostro, pues la cámara lo tapaba en casi toda su totalidad, aunque podía ver debajo de aquel artilugio unos labios rojos y rellenos, probablemente deliciosos.

En serio que Seth estaba por darse tortazos en la cabeza con cada nuevo e impresionante pensamiento.

Alguien, no sabía muy bien quién porque no prestó mucha atención, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué miras con tanta concentración?

Seth hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia el acantilado, Jacob siguió su mirada. La chica seguía pegada a la cámara, como su fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. Al momento apareció otra mujer, esta vez más mayor y de pelo rojo encendido. La pelinegra no tardó en hacerle una fotografía a ella también, a lo que respondió posando con exagerado entusiasmo. Ambas rieron y la mujer pelirroja se tapó el rostro, animando así a la chica a volver con su objetivo apuntando al mar.

-Serán visitantes- murmuró Jake tras comprobar con una profunda respiración que, aún por su piel terriblemente blanca, no eran vampiras y por lo tanto ninguna posible amenaza para su tribu.

Seth se encogió de hombros, sin despegar la mirada de su nuevo y hermoso centro de atención. Volvió a aparecer otra persona en la escena del acantilado, esta vez un hombre de piel similar a la de los licántropos, con el mismo tatuaje en el hombro y una sonrisa, aunque más veterana, muy dificil de olvidar. Embry corrió hacia las dos mujeres, las besó a ambas en las mejillas y seguidamente, como un rayo de tormenta, se lanzó con renovada juventuz por el acantilado.

-O tal vez sean la esposa y la hija de Embry- Jacob rió y se levantó para avisar a los demás de que Embry nadaba hacia ellos. Todos se volvieron locos y empezaron a gritar de alegría, acercandose a la orilla para esperarle. Seth no lo hizo, en cambio se quedó estático cuando, la que debía de ser Elisabeth, apartó la cámara de su rostro y concentró la mirada en todos y cada uno de ellos, uno por uno. Hasta acabar en Seth.

Bien, ya sabía que es lo que estaba esperando desde esta mañana. Amigo, te acabas de imprimar de la hija de uno de tus mejores amigos. Estas jodido. Pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

El viaje fue largo y se le había acabado la batería del móvil a mitad de camino, así que Beth se dedicó la otra mitad a hablar con su padre. Utilizando lenguaje culto y extenso, para molestarle. Preguntó por el pueblo, preguntó por la gente, preguntó cuantas leyendas eran ciertas y su padre respondió a cada pregunta con una risa campaneante.

Embry antes le había hablado de sus amigos. De su manada, como Beth pensaba que les llamaba cariñosamente. Sabía que antes de irse de La Push, él junto con ellos, vigilaba la tribu contra cualquier mal que pudiera ocurrir. Así como una especie de policia, pero en pantalones cortos y muy sexys, aunque ese último pensamiento se lo guardaba para ella sola. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que los amigos de su padre fueran posiblemente tan guapos y grandes y musculosos y altos como él.

Le sacaban unos añitos seguramente, pero nadie la podía culpar por fantasear con pieles cobrizas y melenas negras. Aunque claro, cómo no, su padre ya la había advertido que la tendría vigilada las 24 horas del día.

¿Llegaré algún día a casarme? Pensó.

Cuando los árboles empezaron a cubrir cada metro cuadrado fuera de su ventana, Beth dejó de preguntar. Se concentró en admirar el paisaje, en devorar cada textura, en imaginar cada olor. Se lo iba a pasar en grande paseando por aquellos bosques, de eso estaba segura. Su corazón dió un vuelco cuando vio el letrero que anunciaba la entrada a la reserva natural de La Push.

Un sentimiento de pertenencia la ahogó por un momento.

Bordearon por una carretera que perfilaba la costa de Firts Beach, y sí, ella se sabía cada playa y cada lugar como si hubiera vivido toda su vida allí. Su padre las informó a ella y a su madre de que la casa de la abuela estaba cerca de lo alto de un acantilado, un poco apartada del pueblo. Beth sabía el porqué, y no la pudo importar menos. Cuando llegaron la abuela ya les esperaba en la puerta, tan bellamente anciana como cada vez que iba a visitarles, con sus vestidos coloridos y su sonrisa de historias y sabidurías que prometían contar.

Beth esperó a que su madre la ayudara a bajar a Boobie, el cual no dudó en internarse corriendo en el bosque, habían sido muchas horas de entera agonía para su vejiga. Thena rió y ayudó a su hija con el enorme bolso XXL, ni preguntó de su contenido, era un caso perdido. Ambas se sonrieron y Beth la robó un beso en la mejilla.

-¡A ver donde esta mi nieta! Quiero ver a mi preciosa nieta, llevame hasta ella grandullón, ¿a qué esperas?- la anciana se apartó del enorme abrazo de Embry y le instó a ayudarla a bajar las escaleras del porche.

-Hola abuela- dijo Beth acercandose a su mayor para facilitarle el camino. Tampoco dudó en sumergirse en los brazos abiertos de su abuela. La extrechó contra su cuerpo, casi dos cabezas más pequeño que el suyo, y respiró profundamente el olor a bosque que éste desprendía.- Te he echado de menos.

-Yo más a ti, mi hermosa niña- la Señora Call la apartó un poco de su cuerpo y la observó detenidamente el rostro, como hacen todas las abuelas, esperando ver que había adelgadazo o buscando cualquier excusa para protegerla aún más si se podía.- Echémosle la culpa a tu zopenco padre, que ha tardado 18 años en traerte a tu hogar.

Embry hizo oídos sordos mientras cargaba las maletas dentro de casa.

Después de largos saludos, palabras de afecto y miles de "No he adelgazado abuela, me he puesto más alta" después, la anciana les condujo dentro de su humilde casa. Era hogareña, de madera, tapizada por dentro de pieles y demás muebles antiguos. Beth no pudo más que adorarlo todo, la encantaba cada pequeño rincón de aquella casa. Allí se respiraba paz, se respiraba amor, se respiraban recuerdos. Y secretos, muchos secretos.

A Beth la asignaron la habitación del ático. Una cama, un armario, un cuadro hecho a mano por su abuela y una enorme alfombra que cubría todo el suelo eran todo el mobiliaro. Sencillo, y suyo por tres meses. Se dispuso a vaciar su maleta, muy alegre.

-Toc, toc, toc, ¿se puede?

Thena apareció por la puerta.

-Claro, mamá.

La pelirroja se acercó, y después de acariciar con suavidad la espalda de su hija, empezó a ayudarla a deshacer su maleta y meterla en el antiguo armario. Thena le pasaba la ropa y Beth la colocaba. Eran un equipo perfecto, como siempre. Para Beth, su madre era también su mejor amiga, tan solo tenía 16 años cuando la tuvo. Tampoco es que se arrepintiese de nada, siempre la decía que lo hizo a porpósito para así poder conectar mejor con su hija. Beth la quería y se lo agradecía, aunque sabía que no era más que una bonita mentira.

-Oye, ¿esta es la blusa que me compré el mes pasado?- preguntó su madre, alzando una bonita blusa de flores claras. Miró a Beth acusatoriamente, esperando una explicación.

-No, claro que no- le arrebató la blusa de las manos y la guardó rápidamente en el armario- es... otra.

-Ah, menos mal, porque pensaba darte una paliza por quitarme ropa que ni si quiera he estrenado.

Thena la sonrió con falsa inocencia y siguió pasandole ropa. En el ambiente se podía saborear "Esta vez te libras, la próxima, mueres".

Cuando acabaron de colocar todo, Thena metió la enorme maleta debajo de la cama, para que no estorbara en el ya de por si pequeño ático. Beth se dejó caer en ella y estiró su cuerpo aumentando su longitud, su madre se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, se podía escuchar el mar desde su posición y eso a Beth la enamoró. Fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

-Tenía muchisimas ganas de venir.

-Lo sé - Thena arrulló su cabeza contra su pecho y suspiró- siempre has estado muy conectada a este lugar, aunque nunca hayas estado aquí - besó su frente- pero ya lo estás, y quiero que no hagas caso de lo que dice tu padre, es demasiado sobreprotector y seguro que no te dejaría casi ni salir al jardín.

-Me estas sugiriendo... ¿que haga lo mismo aquí que en casa?

-Exacto.

-Me parece un buen plan- la risa de madre e hija impregnó el ambiente. Se querían, se respetaban, no tenían secretos entre ellas.

Bueno, tal vez Thena si que tuviera secretos ocultos a su hija. Como su sangre licántropa, por ejemplo.

Una hora después de que su abuela la obligara, como siempre que la veía, a comerse una suculenta manzana roja, Beth salió de casa y siguió las instrucciones que su madre le dió para llegar al acantilado. Su padre había protestado, pero fue inutil contra dos mujeres que le ponían ojitos tiernos y conseguían que todo su cuerpo se derritiera. Vaya macho estaba hecho.

-Dejé de convertirme en lobo y pasé a ser un calzonazos a manos de un par de mujeres hermosas- murmuró Embry cuando Beth desapareció por la puerta.

-Un par de mujeres que te aman, pequeño lobo gruñón- Thena se colgó de su cuello cuando también la Señora Call desapareció, alegando que llevaba desde la seis de la madrugada esperandoles y que necesitaba descansar.

-Por eso dejo que me manejeis como queréis- Embry besó los labios de su mujer efímeramente, después clavó su negra mirada, idéntica a la de Beth, en los ojos claros de ella- se podría caer por el acantilado.

-Sabes que estarías allí antes de que eso ocurriera. Déjala, lleva mucho tiempo esperando venir hasta aquí. Se cree que no me doy cuenta de que para ella éste es el lugar al que quiere pertenecer, que Grecia no es de su completo agrado.

-Thena...

-No, da igual- sonrió a su marido y acarició su mejilla. Dios, estaba tan enamorada de él como la primera vez que le vió llegar por el pasillo, con su enorme grupo de chicos grandes y de músculos en los músculos. Dios, como le amaba. - No puedo ni quiero hacer nada contra eso, es parte de ella. Ambos sabemos que tu parte de la ecuación es más mágica e interesante que la mía, y sabemos tambien como es nuestra hija.

-Un culo inquieto- Embry se perdió entre el cabello de aquella mujer que reposaba en sus brazos. Por algo, y no por la imprimación, la necesitaba tanto.

-¿Crees que se dará cuenta de todo al estar aquí?

-Esperemos que no. Aunque creo que es un caso perdido, es demasiado observadora, se dará cuenta y entonces no volvera a hablarme en lo que la queda de vida.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, Embry. Te quiere demasiado. Te perdonará y seguramente cogerá un boli y un bloc de notas para escribirlo todo.

Los dos se rieron, su hija era demasiado impredecible.

-Aunque, sinceramente, ¿por qué la tuvimos que hacer tan hermosa?- Thena le miró confundida, Embry suspiró - No sé si te acuerdas de la manada, pero según me han contado hay muchos sonteros y sin compromiso. No quiero ninguno de sus hocicos sobre mi bebé.

Ella le miró divertida. Pues claro que se acordaba de ellos. Y también se acordaba de todas las veces que Beth le había contado por su preferencia hacia chicos de piel cobriza y pelo negro. Pero claro, eso a Embry no se lo podía contar, no quería que le diera un ataque al corazón.

-¿Y si hablamos de impr...?

-¡NO!- gritó Embry, logrando que su mujer estallara en carcajadas- No te rías, no estoy de broma.

-Es algo que no podrias controlar, amor.

-Como que no, guardo siempre en el bolsillo un cuchillo bien afilado para los que osan imprimarse de mi hija.

-¿Siempre?

-Bueno, desde ahora mismo.

Y desapareció rumbó a la cocina.

Foto. Foto. Foto foto. Foto aquí. Foto allá. Y más fotos. Es lo único en lo que podía pensar Beth de camino al acantilado. Fotografió todo lo que su objetivo capturaba. Cada árbol. Cada roca. Todo.

Y se volvió loca cuando por fin llegó.

El mar estaba levemente embravecido. Las aguas formaban cuadros abstractos y hermosos con la espuma de mar en su superficie. Beth tenía ganas de llorar ante tanta hermosura. No le importó que su cabello se despeinara por el viento, no le importó que posiblemete su vestido se subiera y que el océano a su alrededor fuera testigo de que utilizaba ropa interior de encaje negro. Era libre y se sentía libre utilizandola. El aire era frío, pero ella no lo sentía así contra la piel de sus brazos descubiertos. Siempre era así, su cuerpo estaba en continuo estado de calor. Así como el de su padre.

Estaba segura de que la cámara la dejaría una horrible marca en el ojo derecho cuando por fin la apartara, pero no la pudo importar menos. Quería captarlo todo. A ser posible con movimiento incluido. Respiró hondo. Era agonizante.

Escuchó a sus espaldas que alguien se acercaba. Sabía que era su madre por el "¡Malditas rocas!" que soltó. La quiso fotografiar a ella, y lo hizo. Su madre estaba preciosa con la brisa marina oleando su cabello como el fuego, haciendole parecer igual que la llama de una hoguera. Thena, divertida, se puso ha hacer poses extremadamente exageradas, lo que hizo brotar una delicada risa en Beth.

-Que hermosa criatura, mamá.

-Lo sé, eso dijo tu padre la primera vez que me vio- Beth volvió al mar. La cámara todavía aplastada contra su rostro. -¿No te has caido en el camino con semejantes tacones?

-No, soy muy ágil.

-Maldita niña, a ver cuando dejas de parecerte a tu padre y empiezas a parecerte a mi- su madre la dio un jugueton golpe en el trasero.

-No lo quiera dios, no quiero ser tan tímida como papá- dijo Beth, Thena asintió.

-En eso eres completamente mía. En eso y en la nariz.

Por un momento Beth se sintió observada, y no por su progenitora. De todas formas no apartó la cámara, la utilizó para buscar en el bosque a sus espaldas el posible objeto de aquella penetrante mirada.

Y se encontró con su padre corriendo hacia ellas. Embry las besó a las dos, y, sin previo aviso, cogió impulso y se lanzó acantilado abajo. Ninguna de las mujeres se soprendió, era un deporte que sabían que él practicaba antes de salir de la reserva. Él era feliz tirandose por un acantilado.

Y qué suicida y emo sonaba eso.

-Vamos Beth, creo que papá quiere presentarse a sus amigos- dijo Thena empujando levemente a su hija para que avanzara lejos del acantilado, hacia una cuesta que las conduciría hacia la playa.

Beth, antes de dejarse llevar por su madre, se fijó en el grupo de chicos que habían en la costa. No se había fijado en ellos antes. Los miró uno por uno, intentando poner rostro a todos los nombres que surgian en su cabeza. Todos se levantaron y se acercaron al agua para recibir a su padre. Todos menos uno, que se había quedado sentado en la arena, mirando hacia su posición. O al menos eso creía.

Bajó con su madre por aquella cuesta, riendose ante sus comentarios hacia cómo bajaba sin dificultad por aquella tierra empedrada con sus tacones rojos. Beth la preguntó si quería que la llevase a la espalda, para molestarla, y se quitó los tacones cuando llegaron a la arena.

El grupo de personas cobrizas reodeaba por entero a su mojado padre. Le abrazaban, e incluso uno le pegó un terrible matonazo en la nuca acompañado de unas palabras que no alcanzó a escuchar.

Beth lo reconoció como Quil, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Aunque no podía estar muy segura, pues todos se parecían en grado sumo. Como su padre, musculosos, de piel morena y pelo negro. Casi se pone a dar saltitos por lo acertado de su fantasía. Además de que todos eran terriblemente altos, y eso que ella superaba el promedio de mujer con su metro setenta y tres, tenía que estirar el cuello para mirarlos.

Cuando volvió la calma, se acercaron hacia ellas. Embry las sonrió, así con una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción al alardear de un trofeo de oro tapizado con diamantes. Beth recorrió con la mirada a todos, que los rodeaban en silencio y expectantes, y no pudo evitar por un momento compararlos con un equipo de strippers de despedidas de solteras, con esos pantalones cortos rajados y el pecho al descubierto. Rió, contagiando a todos con tan angelical sonido.

-Beth, ven - hizo lo que su padre le pidió, parandose a su lado. Señaló al hombre que le había pegado en la cabeza y a la mujer que se abrazaba a su cadera - Él es Quil y ella su novia Clarie- Beth les tendió la mano, la cual rechazaron para atraparla en un abrazo múltiple.

-Encantados de conocerte por fin, Beth. No sabes lo pesado que estaba Quil desde que sabía que veníais- susurró Clarie en su oído- ya te quiere como si fueras su sobrina.

-Te he escuchado, amor.

-¡Ay, cállate!- ella le pegó juguetonamente en el pecho, él la miró con esa mirada tan familiar para Beth, esa que su padre utilizaba para mirar a su madre.

Su padre fue presentadola a todos, por parejas -Jacob y Nessie, Lucas y Cloe, éstos últimos recien conocidos para él- y después a los otros dos miembros solitarios, Seth y Collin. Quiso pensar que la retinencia de su padre a presentarla a Seth y Collin fuera imaginaria, imaginando que no era porque eran los únicos miembros solteros. Qué demonios, Beth sabía que era precisamente eso por lo que su padre no la soltó para aceptar el abrazo que Collin quería regalarla. Maldita sea, incluso gruñó.

Porque había sido su padre, ¿no?

Tenían que empezar a hablar seriamente de esas cosas, pero a la de ya.

-Y por último, éste es el pequeño del grupo, Seth- Embry sonrió maliciosamente, esperando el ataque de Seth por haberle dado donde más le dolía. Pero éste nunca llegó. Seth miraba a su hija y sonreía como un sordo que había escuchado por primera vez el canto de un ruiseñor.

Por su parte, Beth no podía explicar el ¡Bomb! que sintió cuando miró por primera vez los azabaches ojos de Seth. Eran terriblemente hermosos. Él era terriblemente hermoso. Se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo metído en el mismo saco de "stripper" que a los demás, pues en ese momento le pareció una terrible blasfemia. Terrible, todo era terriblemente genial en ese momento. ¿Dónde quedó la chica que se reía del amor a primera vista?¿Dónde? Se preguntaba a ella misma, pues estaba segura de que se había enamorado profundamente justo en ese instante de aquellos achinados ojos negros.

De la persona, todavía había mucho que hablar. Aunque sus ojos la habían sumado una cascada de puntos extra.

Asi que, como hacía siempre que veía algo que la gustaba en demasía, alzó la cámara que colgaba perezosa de su cuello y le sacó una foto.

* * *

Seth consiguió a duras penas esconder su nueva condición mientras todos se volvían a acercar después del recivimiento de Embry. Aunque le costaba, mucho le costaba, parecía que sus ojos habían cobrado vida propia y se movían al compas de los pasos de aquella mujer que se acercaba por la arena. Aquella mujer que era, nada mas y nada menos que la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Embry, ya seguro, le iba a matar. Se reprendió por no haberle pedido la foto antes, así podría haber contemplado por más tiempo a Beth, haber memorizado cada poro de su piel. Después podría haberse muerto en paz.

Seth trató de respirar con normalidad, obligandose a no cerrar los ojos cuando la cercanía de Beth le envió una oleada de delicioso aroma a coco. Quiso en ese momento tener la capacidad de abrir los poros de su piel a voluntad para que la fragancia se quedara inpregnada en su cuerpo para siempre. Sintió una risa amenazar con salir de su garganta al descubrirse todo un poeta, más que nada porque en su vida había albergado deseos semejantes. El amor era un sentimiento extraño y empalagoso, pero le gustaba, claro que siempre y cuando tuviera la cabeza todavía en su sitio.

Quiso que Embry alargara un poco más las presentaciones con los demás antes de llegar a él, todavía no estaba preparado ni seguro de no lanzarse a los pies de Beth y suplicarle a su padre por su amor. Descartó el inspirar hondo para relajarse, y como último recurso utilizó la cara de poker que usaba cuando jugaba en casa de Jacob los fines de semana. Aunque también fracasó cuando Collin quiso acercarse a ella para extrecharla en un abrazo, el lobo de su interior soltó un gruñido.

Alcanzó a mirar hacia otro lado, como despreocupado, cuando el silencio reinó en el lugar.

-Y por último, éste es el pequeño del grupo, Seth- anunció Embry, dejando entrever el rastro de burla y reto en su sonrisa. Pero Seth no le prestaba atención. La cercanía de Beth echó por tierra todos sus planes de ignorancia. Cómo podía, se preguntó, si aún desde más cerca podía ver la bendita perfección de la pequeña de los Call. Seth estaba abrumado por los instintos posesivos y de protección que florecían en él como hiedras que querían enredarse en su cabello negro y no dejarla ir jamás.

Se volvió a preguntar a si mismo a cuanto estarían los apartamentos en Grecia.

Hubiera sido más fácil aparentar normalidad si Beth no lo mirara a los ojos tan profundamente, ¿acaso quería matarle?. Era como una feroz pelea entre rocas de color azabache. Carbón contra carbón. Seth, gracias a su vista mejorada, podía diferenciar el cómo las pupilas de Beth se dilataban, hipnotizandose con aquel sutil movimiento.

Y de pronto fue privado de aquella hermosa imagen, pues la cámara de Beth se interpuso entre sus miradas y le sacó una foto.


End file.
